


adjustment period

by BabaTunji



Series: family affair [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Politics, Polyamory, Polygamy, Weird Biology, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: Following the events of 'in reverse,' N'Jobu, Lisa and Erik adjust to living in Wakanda.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & T'Challa, N'Jobu/T'Chaka (Marvel)
Series: family affair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1115718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	adjustment period

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote parts of this with Galaxiaa7. It's still very rough but I wanted to post. My heart has been heavy this month. I am ridiculously grateful for what Chadwick gave us. Rest easy sweet prince.

N’Jobu has a meeting tonight. The type that will either go very well or set him back. Since his return he’s been working overtime. To cover the things he’d already set in motion, find new angles, utilize every last bit of influence he had— Much of what he’s been doing is laying seeds. It’s dangerous but far reaching in a way he knows will succeed, if he’s careful, if he’s patient.

He spoke with James a few days prior. They’ve been unable to locate Klaue since their last meeting telling him not to go through with the previous plan. It sets N’Jobu’s nerves on edge. Part of what he’s doing now is ensuring the intel he’s given is mostly useless if and when the white South African bastard showed his face.

Beyond covering his own machinations and creating new networks, he’s been getting his wife and son settled in. It’s an adjustment. N’Jadaka is different now. Less excitable, more clingy. The former makes him sad; the latter had the potential to become an issue.

N’Jadaka didn’t like sleeping in his own room. Which made sense, their apartment in Oakland had been a loft style arrangement, even if there had been separate beds. Now there weren't separate beds, just one large one that all three of them slept in most nights.

Then there were the nights T’Chaka visited. Those nights, N’Jobu spent time in the other room, and did his best to stay quiet. Even if T’Chaka seemed to make a game of riling him up. This part is more awkward. He and Lisa were still talking through things, after T’Chaka’s rude introduction. He tries to keep the two separate, sending his brother off as efficiently as he can whenever he visits but it’s still a juggling act. N’Jadaka doesn’t know his father is pregnant, or any of the other new changes. All he knows is that they’re moved and every now and again his uncle comes over.

He’s going to have to explain it eventually. He wasn’t yet visibly pregnant but it was only a matter of time. Which brought him to his last conundrum. The more he talks and networks and interacts the more he realizes he really can’t afford to be pregnant for the foreseeable future. He hadn’t wanted a child in the first place and now he has to manage his responsibilities as a secondary consort with his own dealings and still find time for his family as well as entertain/divert T’Chaka’s attention from said dealings.

He was making tentative plans to leave the country discreetly for a few days. Finalize some deals, tie loose ends,kill Klaue. And doing it while further along in his pregnancy would not be smart. He’s now cognizant of the fact that while Lisa accepted Wakanda’s cultural “quirks” She wasn’t ok with his continuing relationship with T’Chaka. Nor was she ok with this impending second child. Perhaps if given time, a few years to adjust, freedom to pursue her own dalliances she would come around but their conversations pointed to a deep dissatisfaction. That didn’t bode well for a new addition to the family.

All of this and more rests heavily on his mind. His decision to change his plans is something he’s yet to regret, the unforeseen consequences is what he’s trying to avoid now. 

He has lunch with Lisa and it’s mostly relaxed. She's started learning Wakandan, along with a few other light courses. There’s a lot for her to watch or read on the Wakandan web as well as resources thoughtfully compiled by the Queen Mother herself. 

N’Jadaka won’t be home for another couple of hours and N’Jobu is feeling handsy.

They haven’t had sex since she came to Wakanda. In the beginning it was to give her space/time to work through all the revaluations/changes. More recently It’s because N’Jadaka insists on sharing the bed with them.

He’s calculating the best way to switch locations back to the bedroom when Lisa’s kimoyo beads alert them both of an incoming video call. When the Queen Mother’s own cheery face appears on the square display N’Jobu knows he’s lost.

Lisa gives him an apologetic smile before absconding to the study. He tries not to pout. Lisa and Ramonda got on very well, it’s something that’s made the adjustment period that much smoother. The only downside being when he was in the mood to spend some quality time with his wife and she’d much rather spend time with Ramonda.

The last part boggles his mind. But he doesn’t begrudge Lisa a new and positive connection. Especially not after his own brother’s behavior. He’s still on the living room lounge when his brother visits. The king doesn’t announce his coming and when he greets N’Jobu there’s a small smile on his face. "Hello little brother, how are you ?"

N'Jobu doesn't want to stand up but he has the feeling he'll have to. "I’m well." He responds warily. He knows why T’Chaka is here. N'Jobu wants to tell him that his wife is still in their quarters -- but then brushes off the idea, it wouldn't dissuade him, it might even make his resolve even stronger.

"There are some matters I still have to resolve, I don’t think I will be good company this afternoon. " He knows this is in vain, but he doesn't want T'Chaka to ask for him now, not when his wife was right there.

T'Chaka's expression seems impassive, but N'Jobu knows him enough to see the irritation in his eyes. "Mine was very stressful, I want to let off some steam."

That didn't bode well for the afternoon. 

"Have you eaten lunch?" N'Jobu askes out of politeness but mostly to buy some time.

"I had an attendant bring me something earlier." T'Chaka's sits beside him and N'Jobu surreptitiously puts some distance between them. Covering the action by reaching for his forgotten cup of tea on the nearby coffee table.

"Why was the day stressful?" Lisa hadn't closed the door to the study.

T'Chaka doesn't answer his question, reaching a hand towards him and a hand settles on his cheek. He tells N'Jobu, sounding put out, "You've been distant, since your wife joined us."

If N’Jobu was distant it was because he had a family to get settled, things to explain. Most of which were caused by the man currently pouting at him. Now was not the time to mention he'd been considering going back on the specifics of their agreement. He responds simply, "We've all been adjusting."

"It's been a long time for adjustments. I've been patient. Gave you some space. But I want my little brother back, as we agreed." T'Chaka lets his hand slides off N'Jobu's cheek and rest on his thigh. "I want to spend time with you." With his last words, the hand moves higher on his thigh.

“I’m sure you do.” N’Jobu stops T’Chaka’s hand from trailing any further. “But we are not alone, you can be patient awhile longer.” If T’Chaka takes the hint they’ll move this to one of the unused bedrooms in the wing. If not, N'Jobu is not entertaining this any further.

T'Chaka looks behind N'Jobu, as if the other person in the quarters would emerge suddenly. "Who else is there?"

"It doesn't matter." N'Jobu bites his tongue from speaking something more snide. "Let's move this somewhere else."

T'Chaka stands, N’Jobu’s hand in his grip.

"Well?" T'Chaka prompts him to lead the way and N’Jobu rises to his feet as well. Then T’Chaka pulls him closer. N’Jobu doesn’t miss his cue and wraps his arms around his brother’s neck. They kiss for a long time. Every time they separate, he or T’Chaka pull the other closer. It’s a little funny. Like they were young lovers and not grown men. T'Chaka moves their body in tandem as they keep kissing. N'Jobu doesn't pay much attention to where he was moving them, concentrated on their kiss -- his lips always felt good on him, whether he was in the mood to receive them or not. 

Once they reach the bedroom, N’Jobu feels a smidgen of relief. T'Chaka hadn't let his more exhibitionist - and possessive - tendencies show but when he leads him up to the bed and gently makes him lay on it, N'Jobu realizes T'Chaka hadn't closed the door.

He twists a bit, in his brother’s hold. “The door T’Chaka.” 

The walls were very good sound insulators but it didn’t matter if the door was open.

T'Chaka kisses him some more, pushing him further down on the bed, his fondling hands finding a place on N'Jobu's body that always made him melt. "I've been thinking of you all day, it was the only thing that kept me from shouting at the elders and councilmembers."

“A few months ago, you would have agreed with them.” N’Jobu tries not to feel too smug. He had been very quick to leverage his position as prince consort. Something most people had already noted. He had no doubt whatever had his brother so irritated with the ornery council had something to do with one of his numerous proposals.

The door was still open, however and N’Jobu pushed at the hand trying to open his pants. If T’Chaka wouldn’t close the door, he would.

T'Chaka's laughs with his mouth still shut on N'Jobu's. He doesn't open his brother's pants but he doesn't acknowledge his brother's gesture either. He wanted to let out the frustrating day with a good fuck, and he had no care for that door being open. He indicates both physically and verbally to N'Jobu that he wants him to have his head rest on the pillows, his ass raised for him. 

N’Jobu weighs obedience with struggling further. The faster T’Chaka was satisfied the better. N’Jadaka would be home soon. Lisa would eventually get off the phone with Ramonda. He wonders a bit darkly if she hadn’t called with the express purpose of distracting Lisa while T’Chaka had his fun. First, he strips the rest of his clothing, before T’Chaka inevitably ripped something. Pinching the wandering hands impeding his progress. Then he rearranges himself on the bed as instructed.

T'Chaka voices his pleasure at N’Jobu’s ‘obedience.’ He grips N’Jobu’s ass with both hands, massaging the flesh before spreading him for examination. He kisses N’Jobu’s pucker with relish, teeth grazing the skin.

The urgency from before is gone and T’Chaka takes his time now, kissing the meat of his ass, his thighs. The tenderness is well received but it doesn’t quite cover N’Jobu’s anxiety from the open door or how long this would take.

T'Chaka’s tongue starts to do more than tease at the rim of his entrance and N’Jobu winces as T’Chaka’s grip on his thighs tightens painfully. N’Jobu starts to doubt his decision to obey when T’Chaka pins him firmly down. His brother likes it when he struggles but the way he grips N’Jobu is less than gentle. N’Jobu doesn’t want to make sounds. He’s still very aware of the door left open and his wife’s presence. But T’Chaka wants him to be vocal, the way he teases N’Jobu makes any blood that hasn’t already, rush south.

T'Chaka keeps the thrust of his tongue inside N'Jobu's hole; now smeared with spit, dripping down his ass and thighs. He takes N'Jobu's dick in one hand and strokes it. Pumping it to its full length while still stimulating the sensitive skin of N'Jobu's ass.

T’Chaka remembering N’Jobu also had a cock is usually an enjoyable time. This afternoon it’s not. T’Chaka wanted to hear him and despite N’Jobu’s best efforts he can’t help the softer sounds.

T'Chaka tells him firmly, "Don't move." N'Jobu listens grudgingly, holding his new position even after T’Chaka lets him go. The bed shifts and N’Jobu feels T’Chaka’s weight leave the bed. He assumes T’Chaka is just taking off his clothes and soon the grip on his arousal is back, fingers wet from lubricant stroking him. It's smooth and warm, making it more pleasurable than before. 

The intrusion in his hole follows suit, but it's not T'Chaka's tongue this time.

“—ah!~” he makes his first loud moan in surprise and immediately regrets it. He hadn’t been expecting—His moan fades into a groan when the toy inside him starts to vibrate. Bast why couldn’t they have one straightforward. nice. fucking. “T’Chaka I want you not a toy.” He’s going to say whatever it takes for T’Chaka to cut this short, he’s not in the mood to be teased. Earlier had been nice, this was not how he wanted his afternoon to go.

"I wanted to go easy on you, you haven't stretched. You lost your habits spending so much time with your wife." 

The toy is pushed deeper inside N'Jobu, the vibration isn’t strong yet. 

"I badly want to fuck you, Bast knows it would do me good today. But I don't want it to hurt too much. After a month, I want my little brother to enjoy himself." 

T'Chaka's hands stroke and press expertly on N’Jobu’s cock, occasionally massaging his balls and teasing his perineum. The curvature of the toy accents his ministrations and fills N’Jobu almost perfectly. Not so big as to be painful, not so small he didn’t feel it. As the minutes stretch N’Jobu focuses on the pleasure while trying to keep his voice down. T'Chaka takes out the toy to apply more lube to it and pushes it back. This time the push is smooth and quick, without any resistance. N'Jobu was well open and receptive. T’Chaka amps up the vibration speed and makes slow circles with it, getting it into the right angles. At times T’Chaka pulls the toy out to trace the sensitive skin of N’Jobu’s entrance, no doubt enjoying the view and ambiance of N’Jobu obedient and receptive to his touch.

N’Jobu’s body begins to shake but he doesn’t beg, or urge T’Chaka to do more. He knew his brother wouldn’t be moved, and resolved to accept being toyed with. 

“You are too stubborn N’Jo…” T’Chaka grumbles and pulls the toy out, to lay it on the bed. N’Jobu tensed in anticipation, the vibration and handling making him lightheaded. 

T’Chaka kneels in between N’Jobu’s legs. fter some moments he presses the head of his cock to N’Jobu’s hole. He doesn’t press in immediately, allowing gravity and soft suction from his previous ministrations to pull him in. This sort of teasing is something he knew N’Jobu couldn’t stand but N’Jobu refuses to cry out, not even to complain. Bearing it gracefully with only his grit teeth and tight grip on the bed sheets revealing how strung out he really was. When the head of his cock presses in fully, T’Chaka grows impatient and presses in with measured thrust forward, careful of strength but wanting to hear N’Jobu scream. He pulls N’Jobu’s hips closer angling forward as he settles into position.

N’Jobu doesn’t scream but the moan he lets out is very distressed and it pleases T’Chaka so much he doesn’t mind so much that N’Jobu was trying so hard to be quiet. 

T'Chaka’s thrusts are hard and long, the movements of his hips approaching merciless. Were N’Jobu someone else, he would not be able to take it. But N’Jobu had been fucking his brother since before he had the herb and was used to this sort of roughness. The both of them knew N’Jobu enjoyed it despite the pain. T'Chaka holds N’Jobu steady to receive him and the sounds of their fucking filled the room. 

N’Jobu feels nearly overstimulated, he's on the verge of coming but it's not happening. His cock is painfully hard, and now neglected. 

On a particularly terrible thrust, N’Jobu closes his eyes, holding his legs up with difficulty, and lets out his loudest moan. He whispers with some effort: “I’m already pregnant T’Chaka, let me come.”

"Unfortunately," T’Chaka’s tone is playfully mournful. "I cannot impregnate you again." 

N'Jobu grunts from the discomfort, the tip of his brother’s cock pressing too deep.

Before N'Jobu can protest again T'Chaka's cock goes back to a 'normal' depth. N’Jobu lets himself be rocked by the thrusts, but can no longer moderate the sounds he makes like before. T'Chaka was going slower, but now he focused more on making N’Jobu feel good. T'Chaka's hand reaches back for N’Jobu’s neglected arousal and it's like a jolt of pleasure, a few strokes and he would be done.

Faintly N’Jobu hears a sound from outside their room, his building orgasm falls flat.

There are steps coming closer to the room yet T'Chaka keeps fucking him and stroking him like he hadn't heard anything.

N’Jobu goes totally quiet and eyes the blanket cast to the side. He wasn’t sure who would be worse, Lisa or N’Jadaka. 

“Pull out.” He enunciates the low command by pressing hard against T’Chaka’s torso.

T’Chaka doesn’t even pause, his strokes as sure as ever, and grip tight on his cock. “I’m close.” His voice reveals the strain his thrusts and rhythm doesn’t. It makes N’Jobu clench down a little harder. He didn’t want anyone walking in on them. T’Chaka rewards his action with a groan that’s much too loud for comfort. 

N’Jobu gives up and reaches for the blanket thrown to the side.

The voice is close, too close, "Mom? Baba?" 

His son is in the sitting room, right next to their door. T'Chaka has the decency to slow his thrust, but he's still inside him. If his son saw them like that -- his anger against his brother grows. He didn't want Erik to see this. 

He throws the blanket behind him but T'Chaka catches it and lets it fall. T'Chaka looks at the room's entrance. 

"I'm nearly done." His cock still fully inside, he pushes slowly against N'Jobu's ass pushing his head further against the cushions. N'Jobu can't move his head or see if his son is anywhere close. "Tell him to stay away from our room, it'll be a minute."

N’Jobu grits his teeth, “Just a moment Erik.” He pitches his voice so it could be heard from the sitting room and wonders for the first time since he entered the room, where was Lisa? T’Chaka pulls out a bit after he calls his son. N’Jobu shifts to pull away completely but his brother must be expecting it because he pins him effectively before thrusting back in.

The last few thrusts are harrowing, N'Jobu only wants to let it end, praying to Bast T'Chaka would come before Erik got to close to the open door or that Lisa would appear to take Erik away. Even worse, he feels his orgasm building once more and T'Chaka the ass doesn't make any effort to come quietly. 

"Erik" N’Jobu swallows his trepidation, and calls out again trying not to make his voice steady and normal, "your mom is in the office, go find her."

Erik doesn’t respond, and T’Chaka grinds in one final time. One of the hands that has him pinned moves and N’Jobu squirms from underneath him, but the hand doesn’t go far and he feels a finger pressing alongside his brother’s cock, his thumb. 

T’Chaka murmurs sugary sweet, “You said you wanted to come, didn’t you?”

The finger presses deeper alongside his cock. “You got so much tighter when you realized your son was home.”

N'Jobu clenches tighter, Bast it felt good. but this wasn't-- 

"I should scare you more often, fuck you through it." T’Chaka tells him with a terrible grin and N’Jobu finally comes. It feels horrible. He hadn’t expected to come, not after he realized his son was home and mere feet away.

Erik’s voice from the doorway asks, "What's going on?"

N’Jobu doesn’t groan. He really wants to. This was— he pushed hard against T’Chaka, so the man would pull out. Bast what did this even look like to his son? He was young but not that young.

”Close the door Erik, give us a moment.” T’Chaka’s body blocks his view but he can tell Erik doesn’t move. 

T'Chaka pulls out and finally covers them with the blanket. Not quick enough to N'Jobu's liking. N'Jobu turns around, freezing for one irritated second when he feels T'Chaka's come trickle out of his ass and onto the bed. 

Erik doesn't look horrified but confusion and concern can be seen on his face. 

“N’Jadaka.” N’Jobu regrets not telling his brother to leave, not locking the door, not pushing him away the moment he realized someone was in the hallway. At the sound of his true name, Erik closes the door. 

N'Jobu sighs in relief and gets off the bed, heading towards the attached bathroom. He had been looking forward to a bath, now he’d have to make do with a very fast wipe off. T’Chaka follows him quietly at a sedate pace. N’Jobu finds a towel then decides abruptly to just shower. He couldn’t have this conversation smelling like sex.

T'Chaka stays in the bathroom when he hops in the shower. 

"Want me to get in with you?"

“What? No. N'Jadaka is waiting, it'll be quick." 

"He's a good boy, he'll wait." 

N'Jobu’s exasperation increases, how could T’Chaka be so blasé? 

"Why don't you go join --no, no stay here I'll be quick." He doesn't trust his brother alone with his son, what kind of 'explanation' would he tell him?

N'Jobu's shower is not really a shower. Just a fast washing and a few precious minutes alone with the running water and his thoughts. He hadn't discussed with Lisa how to explain things to Erik. Thinking about Lisa makes him realize she had either left the suite or entirely involved in something in the office because how had she not heard them? If she had left the suite then she might have heard the two of them. He already explained to his son the birds and the bees and the other bees as it were in Wakanda. But this is different, his son hadn't just walked in on them.

T'Chaka is still in the bedroom when he comes out -- he has wiped himself at least, but is still half naked, wearing only his inner trousers. He hands N'Jobu a small towel and N’Jobu takes it without a word. 

"He's in the sitting room.” T'Chaka tells him, in a very irritating nonchalant tone. How did he know that? Did N'Jadaka see his uncle --like this? 

"Why don't you get dressed?" N'Jobu suggests and then goes to find his son. 

"Do you know where your mother is?" N'Jobu isn't sure how to have this conversation. A part of him wishes Erik was younger. He wants to wave this off, lie. But it was really only a matter of time.

His son shakes his head and N'Jobu sighs. Walking towards the office she'd been in before T'Chaka so thoroughly distracted him. Unsurprisingly she's no longer there. She must have left the suite earlier. He wonders if she'd heard them, probably.

When T'Chaka comes out of the bedroom, fully dressed Erik asks, "Can I go now?" in a forced nonchalant voice.

"No, I think I need to explain some things." That was one way to address the elephant in the room. Erik’s eyes go from his uncle to his father. “Explain what?”

N’Jobu hedges, "Your mother and I were supposed to explain this to you together. But seeing what happened today" He trails off and turns to T'Chaka.

N'Jadaka's eyes widened. "I didn’t see anything, I was just looking for mom."

Erik lies terribly and N’Jobu is momentarily at a loss. 

"I will leave you to it, I think I shouldn't intrude on a father son moment" T'Chaka says casually exiting before N'Jobu can protest.

His brother wanted to have 'boundaries' now? After he'd ignored N'Jobu and landed them in this awkward position? "N’Jadaka, sit down." He instructs Erik right before trailing after T’Chaka’s receding form. Outside the main door he says, "We're married. You adopted him; You cannot choose now to leave me to explain things. You can leave after the initial explanation but not before."

"I already had this conversation with T’Challa, why did you not do the same? You should have already told him the situation. Since you waited so long, you can not push it to me to do it for you." T'Chaka sounds matter of fact. 

"T’Challa did not walk in on the both of us during sex. If you had listened to me—"

"Then raise your son to not be so nosy."

"We were separated for months, T'Chaka. How can you even say that?" This whole conversation feels like a slap. How could T'Chaka justify leaving now? His voice is raised. N'Jadaka can probably hear him.

T'Chaka raises an eyebrow, his tone unnervingly calm. "And those months made N'Jadaka want to walk into his father's bedroom uninvited?"

"Leave." He should have sent T'Chaka packing earlier. This conversation was a nice reminder why. His husband wanted everything till it came time to do any real work. He didn't want to have this conversation alone and T'Chaka was being intentionally obtuse, message received.

T'Chaka gives him a look, there's a silence for a long moment. "I will come back, tell your wife I will be visiting tomorrow night." He takes his time to move, almost circling N'Jobu before walking to the main doors.

N’Jobu should call Lisa. He really doesn't want to have this conversation. His relationship with Erik has only starting to recover from their separation. Now this? He justified waiting before because there just never seemed to be a right time. Lisa hadn't been too enthusiastic about explaining either. Not when they could all ignore certain aspects of their new life. Bast, explaining to Lisa why Erik suddenly knew he was married to his uncle would be embarrassing. Everything about this was embarrassing.

He walks back to where he left Erik. His expression confirms he'd heard some if not all of his conversation with T'Chaka. After he sits down N’Jobu asks: "Do you remember the story about Lethabo and Imina? 

Erik frowns "Yeah, why?" He looks at the door then back to N’Jobu. 

N’Jobu takes a deep breath, he brought up the story because it was a… nicer version of his and T'Chaka's relationship, and eventual marriage. He hoped Erik would make the connection, at least for the relationship part.

“Because it’s relevant. When I came back home to Wakanda, before you and your mother joined me, your uncle and I made an agreement. Part of it was getting married to each other."

Erik's expression is a mixture of confusion and disgust. N’Jobu continues with less confidence, "This won't change anything for you or your mother. We're still married, I'm just also married to your uncle. I'm sorry you had to see that; we should have been more careful."

"You’re married? Like with...mom? Why?" 

"I married your mother because I loved her. I married my brother because it was part of our agreement." His marriage to T'Chaka superseded his marriage to Lisa in the eyes of Wakanda anyway. The country there were all citizens of. 

"What sort of agreement? Why did you have to do that? Is that why you have to --" Erik can’t finish his question. 

N'Jobu realizes halfway through his next response, his son might have misunderstood something. It makes his worldview shift slightly to the left. His son wasn't born in Wakanda. He knew stories and some understanding but he had grown up in Oakland. Knew another world much better than he knew Wakanda. He can sense the disgust in his son's voice, and the anger. Did Erik think T'Chaka was forcing him? Explaining the situation to a boy who barely understood adult relationships let alone unusual and almost universally regarded "abominable" ones was... Bast. Why was he the one to have to explain this? Could he even?

He retraces his steps. "Your uncle has never forced me. Anything he and I do Is because we both enjoy it.” Children may not understand rape but they understood force.

"Let me explain, I brought up the story of Lethabo & Imina for a reason." The two had been warrior sisters from an ancient Wakandan dynasty.

“The story I told you. They are raised together. They fight together, the best their enemies and start a family apart from each other. But they were always together even when they were apart. They belonged to each other; their destiny charts entwined. When they came together in their final great battle it was out of necessity. The words I used when I told the story was "come together" but it's synonymous with marriage. Like Bast came together with Sekhmet it’s a pact." Now here comes the interesting part. In the story they came together to defeat a common foe. In his case, they came together for N'Jobu's own machinations. 

"My brother and I have always been together. Even when I left Wakanda, even when I fell in love with your mother. This marriage was a pact acknowledging that. I don't expect you to understand. I just need you to know that I love you and your mother. Nothing will change that." N'Jobu worried Erik might put some of the more awkward pieces together. The ones that didn't quite fit in his story. Like what he gained from such a pact. He had left Wakanda for a reason. Returned for a reason. He would never be happy in a cage, doing nothing. His brother had given him a key by taking him as a lawful husband. N'Jobu would be using that key very soon.

Erik’s expression is still uneasy, but he had listened attentively. 

"Will I have to marry my brother too?" Erik’s gaze skitters over N’Jobu’s stomach.

How had he known N'Jobu was pregnant? They didn’t even know the gender of the fetus just yet either. "No. Who told you I was pregnant?"

"T’Challa did.” Erik admits grudgingly. 

N'Jobu wondered how that had come up in conversation. What else had his nephew told Erik? "You won't have to marry anyone you do not want to Erik. I promise." Now that Erik knew everything important. He would like to disappear for the foreseeable future. Bast, his son probably had questions about his pregnancy. Ones he probably shouldn't answer. He wouldn't be pregnant for much longer. Erik isn’t satisfied however.

"What did mom say? When you married uncle?"

"She wasn't happy, she considered leaving. She's still adjusting. She knew about my pregnancy before the marriage. I wish I could have told her the news the other way around. I was already three weeks along when you two arrived in Wakanda."

“Is uncle more important than mom?” Erik’s voice is tiny and the question renders N’Jobu momentarily speechless. 

"No!" N’Jobu exclaims, trying to make Erik understand. "I love your mother so much. She is not more important than my brother. She is your mother; she is my wife." He makes sure he maintains eye contact before he continues. "I love my brother. I hate my brother. Some days I don't want to see him. But he's my heart mate. The way Imina was Lethabo's. It doesn't diminish the love I have for your mother. I just have two people I am married to and love fiercely." He liked Lisa more anyway. These were the cards he had been dealt. T'Chaka was his whether he wanted him or not. Lisa, he had chosen.

"But then why did you marry him? If it makes mom unhappy? That's not fair, mom is better." Erik reveals his age in that moment and N’Jobu aches. 

"It's not fair. You're right. I am selfish Erik. I wanted both of them." He's lying. Maybe someday it will be true. He wanted his son. He wanted his wife. He wanted things to change. But he did not want his husband-brother. Not anymore. Unfortunately, he was past being able to say no.

Erik looked even more angry now. "Mom she...we...you said we should come here and then...and then you do that to mom!" 

Anger is good, Erik blaming him is good. As long as N’Jobu was able to do what he needed to. As long as Wakanda accepted his son. N'Jobu would bear so much more. "I'm sorry Erik." He is. There's been a rift since his family arrived in Wakanda. He doesn't think it will mend anytime soon. Perhaps after this first year. When he's no longer pregnant. Once T'Chaka gets less territorial. Erik is young, he would adapt.

"You're not. If...if you'd be, you'd be you wouldn't do that with uncle. Imina didn't have two soulmates." 

"Do you have any more questions? I don't want you hearing anything from someone other than me."

N'Jadaka doesn't answer, only gives him a dark look before shaking his head. They don’t talk anymore that day. Feeling tired, N’Jobu sends a message to his wife. He needed to meet with Border Tribe’s leading family this evening . He would need their assistance if he wanted to be able to leave the country on his last assignment for the foreseeable future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Currently exploring all the lifes N'Jobu could have lived.  
> Other N'Jobu stories on my mind, and hopefully I can write and post them soon.


End file.
